


Let The Bodies Hit The Floor

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cannibalistic Thoughts, F/F, Madness, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4758497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surrealistic emo experiment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let The Bodies Hit The Floor

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from Drowning Pool's song "Bodies".  
> The tale was inspired with Motionless in White's songs "Schitzophrenicannibalisticsexfest.com" and ".com II"

"Putting you in an early grave  
This is death's cold embrace!"

\- Carnifex (Dragged Into The Grave)

 

Morgana, my dear Morgana... you never should have left me. When you told me you chose Gwen instead of me, I felt something wicked coming this way. I couldn't forsake you...  
I indulge in these memories. You know... I needed to drain this poison from all the veins in your neck. You loved me. You possess my heart forever - like if you preserved it in the wax upon the shelf. Nevertheless I shall apologize. My behaviour wasn't right. But my ire... overwhelmed me.  
Once upon a time I saw you with Gwen... that was ill relationship. I couldn't let you destroy yourself in that relationship. Yes, I murdered Gwen for you.  
I remember the silence you were screaming. Your lips and skin tasted of lust. I remember ripping out your tongue. You had your back against the wall... you had my hands around your throat. I watched the blood dripping down your mouth, staining my hands... the blood from your heart... you were dripping your love to my hands. You loved me.  
You said let's dance. And we danced the black dance of death. I remember you were shuddering when we finished, your teethless gums spat exhaled blood as you were trying to breathe.  
I gave you the crown of dead roses. I crowned you the queen of darkness.  
Yes, we sinned. We sinned over and over again. I didn't intend to make you beg. I didn't want to make you plead. I made you realize you love me.  
And now I will feast upon your lifeless body. I possess you. And you will never leave me.

 

"Mám tvý srdce v hrsti  
jak ty to moje kdysi!"  
//I hold your heart in my hands  
Like you used to clasp mine!"  
\- Sodoma Gomora (Breath Of Evil)

 

"Geh ich nun graben jede Nacht  
Zu sehen was noch übrig ist  
Von dem Gesicht das mir gelacht"

//Now I go to dig every night

To take a look what's left

Of that face that used to smile at me.//

\- Rammstein (Heirate Mich//Marry Me)


End file.
